Tension
by Andie01
Summary: There was always tension between the two of them. One night they found out why. One shot.


"Rami, you can't do this to me," I grumble.

"I'm sorry, Ivy," he sighs throwing his bag in the truck. "This was just thrown on me."

"So you have to leave immediately?"

"Yes, Stephanie has a private jet waiting on us so we will be rested for the five am meet and greet."

"So take a cab and leave me the rental."

"You cannot be in a car for eight hours and not fall asleep," he smiles at me. "You are lucky to make it an hour."

"So I'll take power naps."

"No," he chuckles. I'm not having my best friend sleeping in some car on the side of a highway somewhere."

"You would rather have your best friend hitchhiking."

"Of course not," he states turning away. "I got you a ride."

"Who?"

"Someone who agreed to take you to the next town."

"Who is it, Rami?"

"Ben," he sighs.

"I'd rather hitchhike," I state.

"Ivy," he groans.

"There is always all this…this…tension between the two of us. Tension makes me awkward. Me awkward makes the tension worse."

"So maybe you can work out the tension on your eight-hour drive or however long you're awake for it."

"Unlikely."

"We ready to go," someone calls and we both turn to see the other members of the meet and greet.

"Yeah," Rami smiles pulling me to the side of the car. "Load up. I'll be just a second." Turning his attention to me, "No hitchhiking."

"I'm not going to guarantee anything," I sigh wrapping him in a hug.

"Try. Ben is a good guy. I'm sure you two can work through your issues if you try."

"Rami…"

"Promise me."

"But…"

"Please, Ivy."

"Fine," I sigh. "I promise."

"Thank you," he smiles pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Okay."

I drag out the process of showering and changing for as long as possible. Smoothing non-existent winkles from my skirt. Trying several different updos before settling on a simple bun. Triple checking to make sure everything is packed before sighing and making my way to the garage. Entering the parking garage, I scan the sparse vehicles for my ride for the night. I find the man leaning on the bumper of a nearby SUV in a blue button up and dress pants. "Overcompensating much," I mutter.

"Excuse me," he asks as I approach the SUV.

"Nothing," I sigh shaking my head. "Umm…Thanks for offering me a ride."

"Rami insisted," he states pushing himself upright and around to the driver's door. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Who else are we waiting for?"

"No one," he calls. "Load up."

"A lot of vehicle for one little man," I mutter tossing my bag into the backseat.

"It was Cass' rental. I inherited it when everyone abandoned me with you."

" _Abandoned is the right word, Little Man,"_ I think sliding into the passenger seat. Turning to the man I find him pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

"It's…"

"Let's get going so we can get this over with."

"Yes ma'am," he sighs putting the SUV into gear.

My head jerks up as we drift to the shoulder of the road for the fifth time in the past thirty minutes. "Do you want me to drive," I ask softly, the first time either one has spoken since we left the arena four hours ago.

"Rami was adamant about not letting you drive."

"I'm not going to fall asleep," I sigh.

"You are not driving."

"Fine," I sigh running my clammy hands down my skirt covered thighs.

"Stop that," he snaps his grip tightening around the steering wheel.

"What?"

I'm met with silence.

"What is your problem?"

"I am just tired," he sighs shaking his head as we drift onto the shoulder again.

"Let me drive."

"No."

"Then pull over."

"I'm fine," he growls.

"No, you're not. You're weaving and if a cop sees you we're going to get pulled over making this trip even longer than it has to be."

"Fine," he growls yanking the wheel towards an upcoming rest area. "Are you happy now," he snaps as he parks in a dark corner of the lot.

"No. I want to know what I ever did to you? Since the day I met you there has been nothing but tension from you. I just want to know what the fuck I did you?"

"Like you don't know," he grumbles tossing his glasses onto the dash.

"I don't," I growl. "Or I wouldn't have asked."

I'm met with silence.

"I knew this was a bad idea," I growl reaching for the door.

His hand shoots out to grab my bicep. "Stay."

"Then talk," I growl leaning onto the center consol. "Or I'll walk all the way to…"

The end of my sentence is cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I freeze, my hands curling against the consol. His tongue stroking mine drags a moan from deep within me before pulling back.

"I should not have done that," he pants.

"I wasn't complaining," I state dazed.

"You're Rami's girl," he growls.

"What," I gasp my brain catching up with the conversation. "No I'm not."

"What?"

"Rami's my best friend, yes, but he has no interest in me. I'm no one's girl," I smile.

His eyes sweep over my face. _"How have I never noticed how gorgeous his eyes are?"_

He dives for me again reaching across to drag me into his lap. We both jump as my ass hits the horn. I giggle nuzzling against his throat as I reach beside him to adjust the seat away from the steering wheel and the man flat beneath me. He lets out a low groan as I grind my hips down against his, his erection evident through his pants. I sigh as his warm rough hands slide my skirt up to my hips before massaging my ass.

"Ben," I moan into his mouth as one hand slides around to my mound.

"You're soaking already," he groans.

"All from you," I whimper working the buttons of his shirt sliding the material open to reveal his chest. "God, you're beautiful," I sigh running my fingertips across the hard muscles there.

"No, you're beautiful," he grins yanking my shirt over my head. His mouth latches onto my breast through my lace bra causing my head to loll back. His fingers slide beneath my panties, two fingers slipping inside pumping slowly as his thumb circles my clit. "Fuck," I groan, my walls clench around his finger.

"Let go," he orders against my skin.

"Not yet," I grin popping off his fingers and sliding to kneel on the center console.

"Where are you…"

I cut off his question with a crushing kiss as my hand drifts down to work his belt. "I'll be back. I'm just not greedy." Freeing his erection from his briefs, I take a few seconds to stroke him. "I guess I can't call you little man anymore," I smirk dipping my head.

He takes a stuttering breath as I swirl my tongue around his crown. Closing my lips around him I slowly ease down his shaft until I hit his base before starting my slow ascent. "Ivy," he sighs one hand coming down to hold my head at his base as his other slides my panties down my legs. I shift my weight from one leg to the other helping him slide the material from me as he releases my head. I take the time to catch my breath before sliding down him again. His hand slides beneath me to toy with my clit inciting a groan.

"D-d-do that again," he mutters pressing me down again.

I drag out the second groan, peeking up I find his head thrown back in bliss. "Again," I ask popping him from my mouth stroking him.

"I have something else in mind," he grins yanking me back to his lap.

"Well then," I return the grin aligning him with my opening, "let's try it your way." I sink slowly.

"Why do you do everything so slowly," he grunts gripping my hips.

"Because I know it drives your fast ass crazy," I smirk nipping at his throat, rolling my hips slowly.

"Just like that Love. Your pussy feels so good," he growls searching out my lips. Our lips smash together hungrily, tongues battling for dominance.

"Fuck Ben," I cry as his hand returns to my clit finally pushing me over the edge.

The grip on my hips tighten as he pumps his upward, his fingers still rubbing my clit gently.

"Fuck. Fuck. God damn Ben."

"Come. Come again. Please," he begs, his hips speeding up. "I'm close."

I let go allowing a second orgasm to overwhelm me, falling against his chest, my lips searching out every inch of skin I can reach.

"Ivy," he cries yanking me onto his stomach, cum shooting across my ass.

I lever myself up onto my hands on either side of his head as he lays beneath me panting, eyes squeezed shut.

"I think I found the cause of our tension," I chuckle.

"I think you're right," he smiles peeking up at me. "I didn't bang your head, did I?

"No," I smile pulling my shirt back over my head. "Never came close to the roof."

"Because I am such a little man," he grins grabbing napkins from the pouch on the back of passenger seat.

"I will never call you little man again," I smile as he cleans my ass off. "Where exactly did you throw my other article of clothing?"

"I have no idea."

"Not exactly needed anyway," I sigh tugging my skirt down. "Still needing that nap?"

"I'm afraid more so now than earlier."

"Are you willing to ignore Rami now?"

"Sure," he sighs shifting from beneath me to crawl into the passenger seat. "If you start getting tired…"

"I'll wake you up for a little power recharge," I grin adjusting the seat.

XXX

Pounding on the door wakes me the following morning.

"Ugh," I groan.

"Whose room are we in," Ben's voice mutters behind me.

"Yours."

"Bloody hell," he groans pulling himself from the bed as another round of pounding sounds from the door.

I pull myself to a sitting position in time to watch Ben pad to the door in just a pair of green briefs, my eyes traveling down his body as he walks.

"What," he growls.

"Where's your usual cheery disposition," Rami's voice questions.

I slowly pull my legs up to my chest to keep from being seen from the door.

"Still asleep, like the rest of me."

"Asleep? It's noon."

"So I've been asleep for three hours. If you will excuse me, I will see you at the arena."

"Wait," Rami calls. "Did you and Ivy work through your issues?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Why would I know?"

"She didn't check into her room."

"Okay. Maybe she roomed with one of her friends."

"Maybe she roomed with you," Rami chuckles.

"Why would she do that?"

"Maybe because you two discovered the cause of your tension. You know like the fact that it was just sexual tension."

"What are you talking about?"

"Found these under the backseat this morning," Rami chuckles as something red lands in the floor in front of the bed. "Tell Ivy to call me when she gets up."

"Whatever," Ben states slamming the door. "Found something of yours," he smiles picking up the lace panties from the floor.

"Should I call Rami now or later?"

"Definitely later," he smiles sliding up the bed to capture my lips.

"Sexy and smart," I smile against his lips. "Jackpot."

A/N: Lots of one shots coming soon. Some may become full stories and some are just one shots. So if you like what you read let me know. If you don't like what you read let me know. Hell, if you think I should stop writing all together let me know. (I think it myself at least twice a month.) I hope you enjoy.


End file.
